Hunting arrowheads having multiple metal cutting blades referred to commonly as broadheads are known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,968; 3,604,708; 3,897,062; 4,534,568; 4,565,377; 5,257,809; and 5,911,640. Some hunting arrowheads have been employed to provide a cutting pattern in the animal's body to promote profuse bleeding. Various blade configurations have been tried to this end.
An object of the invention is to provide arrowhead blades with a blade configuration effective collectively to provide a large generally circular cut in the animal's body when the arrowhead penetrates the animal's body to promote profuse bleeding from the wound and a quick kill.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arrowhead with blades that improve aerodynamic arrow flight and reduces windage and elevation errors.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of making such arrowhead blades with the desired configuration.